gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Medizard
Medizard is a TF2 Monster created by YouTube user Kugawattan. Appearance Medizard appears to be a WHT Medic wearing a WHT Point and Shoot hat. A talented wizard, Medizard hails from cp_glacier and knows every secret about ice-based spells. He is serious and not very friendly, especially to those who wear Ghastly Gibuses - a sign of people who do not play TF2 seriously in his eyes. Nieve, the Snow Bird Nieve is Medizard's pet, which is based on the dove model, slighty colored blue like it's owner. Intelligent, fast and always loyal to its owner, Nieve always makes Medizard happy. Nieve is not the usual pet; it possesses an unique ability which consists on morphing into a block of hardened ice to hit the foe in case it or Medizard is in danger. After hitting it can morph back to it's bird form and fly away to safety. Abilities He knows a great number of ice spells, including: *Summoning blocks of ice (of different variety/size) to hit the enemy. *Creating Spy-Cicles which can freeze the enemy if hit from behind; able to pierce hard surfaces, even metal. *Materializing squarish ice panels which serve as shields; they can be launched in an attempt to hit the enemy. In addition to these, he has an icy Claideheamh Mór which he uses proficiently. It can be summoned out of thin air, ready for use by its summoner. The sword is said to be made of hardened ice that never melts. Lastly, he has an interesting teleportation spell: after he pulls his hands together, he teleports to another place. Doing so leaves an exact ice copy of himself on the same spot where he was. This takes a bit longer than other known teleportation techniques, like Weaselcake's. Medizard's secret ability is the Icecharge: upon activating this "super mode", everything that touches him will be frozen, and his damage resistance is doubled. His ice spells take shorter time to activate and get ready to strike. Medizard will be able to keep this form for around 16 seconds - he becomes slighty weaker for some time after using his Icecharge. Faults & Weaknesses *Due to his ice-based powers, he's very vulnerable to fire. Against a fiery monster, most of his spells wouldn't work, and any fire-based attack would probably severely hurt or even knock him out. *Even if Medizard's hit by an non-fire attack, if it's of sufficient strength it still can damage him too. If he's not protected by his ice panel, such an attack might even throw him to the ground. *Medizard's Icecharge can be easily countered by avoiding direct confrontation until the 16 seconds expire. This is made easier due to the fact that his speed is halved while in this state. Once the Icecharge is deactivated, one can have an easier time dealing with him due to Medizard's weakened state during the "cooldown". *His hate for those who do not play TF2 seriously might cause some problems for him: an intelligent enemy might place a Ghastly Gibus wearer as bait for this monster and deliver a surprise attack. Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Wizard of Ice *''The Wrath of Weaselpie!'' **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 1 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 3 **The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4 *The Snow Dove *Blizzard of Protection By the community *Medizard hates Ghastly Gibuses *Medizard is spotted. *Trailer: The RED Dominance (Cameo) *How Kugawattan REALLY makes videos (Cameo) *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 2 - Medizard *Stu Pays Medizard a Visit Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Frost Fight *Arctic Assault *The Destroyer (Coming Soon) Category:GMod Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Monsters made by Kugawattan